fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Jump Wars
''Jump Wars ''is a crossover fighting game developed by ? and published by Bandai Namco. The game is a sequel to Jump Force, and features the various manga series featured in Weekly Shonen Jump. The game is planned to release on ? for the Nintendo Switch, Playstation 4, XBOX One and PC. Plot TBA Gameplay Jump Wars ''is a 3D fighting game where players compete against eachother, using various characters from ''Shonen Jump ''mangas, each with their movesets. Up to four players can fight against eachother at a time, and players fight in large and fairly open arenas. The player takes control of up to 3 characters, though players only take control of one character at a time. Players can switch between characters at any point during the match, or quickly call out one of their team members to perform an "assist". After using an assist, a cooldown appears and the player can't call in that character again until the bar fills. The game features a fairly simply control scheme. The player can perform Rush attacks, which are very quick and fast, Heavy attacks, which are slow but powerful, and Special attacks, which have special properties but require the player to spend Energy. There are also Grabs and Charge Attacks, and the player can Jump, Run, Block and Quick Dodge. By holding certain directions while doing an attack, the player can perform a different attack, and string together a combo. Energy is slowly gained when damaging players, but can be charged manually by holding R. If you are doing so in a battle with more than one player, your location is highlighted to all of your enemies, and you are left vulnerable to damage. Once the energy bar is filled the player can activate an Awakening, increasing your characters stats and possibly giving them a change in appearence, depending on the character. Once this is done, the energy bar will slowly begin going down, but while it is going down, you gain a boost in power. During this period, if you press the R button, your character will activate an Ultimate Attack. Players must use their attacks to reduce their enemy's health bars to zero. Each member has their own health bar, and if a member is defeated, you are unable to call them or switch to them. If a member is not in battle and has taken damage, they will regain health. Items will appear on the battlefield and players can pick them and use them. They can be turned on and off. Controls Techniques *'Run: Double-tapping the Left Stick allows the player to run, increasing their speed. The player can only perform a Dashing Attack while running, and is unable to do anything else until they stop running. *'Target: '''Pressing down on the Right Stick allows the player to target an enemy, causing all of their attacks to aim at that player. Pressing the Right Stick again will cause you to untarget, or target another player if you are fighting against more than one player. *'Grab: 'Press the Rush Attack and Heavy Attack at the same time to perform a grab. Grabs can go through guards, but leave you vulnerable if you miss. *'Charge Attack: A powerful attack that can be activated by holding the Heavy attack. It leaves you vulnerable for a few seconds, but often has wide area and damage. Charge Attacks use up energy. *'Quick Dodge: '''Quickly tapping the Guard button allows the player, the perform a quick dodge, allowing them to quickly move in the chosen direction. Quick Dodging uses up energy. *'Counterattack: 'Performing a quick dodge right before being attacked allows you to perform a Counterattack, dodging the move while allowing you to attack the enemy. ''Controls are shown as if the player is playing a Nintendo Switch, and players can configure the controls in the options menu. Game Modes Story Mode TBA Tournament Mode TBA Training Mode TBA VS Mode In VS Mode, up to four players can fight against eachother in any chosen stage. In this mode, the player can determine the rules of the match. Online Mode TBA Museum The Museum allows the player to view descriptions of the game's characters, stages and serieses. The player can also listen to character voice lines and music here, Shop By fighting in battles, the player will earn J Points. These J Points can be used to purchase new content in the shop, such as new characters and alternate costumes. Characters Playable Characters The game features 72 playable characters from 32 different series. For a list of a character's moves, click here . Stages There are plans to feature around 12 (possibly 15) stages in Jump Wars. Trivia *The game was inspired by Jump Showdown, created by Existence Software, and Rekishi No Rantō: X, created by Gold-sans mobile. *The game was originally going to be Jump vs Capcom, a crossover game featuring both Shonen Jump ''characters and ''Capcom ''characters. However, after complications, ''Capcom ''left the project and ''Bandai Namco decided to look to a new developer to make a new Jump crossover. Category:Fan Games Category:Shonen Jump Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games